


When Harry called Louis

by harry_tpwk



Series: Harry&Louis [2]
Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larries - Fandom, Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), louies
Genre: 2015 Harry, Gay, Gay Sex, Hard ons, Long haired Harry, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm, Phone Call, Phone Sex, Sex, Sexual Relationship, Top - Freeform, botTom, sexual energy, skinny jeans, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harry_tpwk/pseuds/harry_tpwk
Summary: Harry calls Louis.More teasing, more sass and more Larry.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Larry Stylinson
Series: Harry&Louis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890499
Kudos: 36





	When Harry called Louis

When Harry called Louis, he first took a good amount of time to decide what he wanted to say. He really couldn’t stop staring at the card. Louis Tomlinson. Fairly common last name in England, French first name, Harry noted to himself. He wanted to call the sassy man immediately after his glorious ass had disappeared from view, but he was in no way prepared. What would he even say? Let’s fuck? Your body is delicious? Both? Or was that too creepy?

It probably would be too creepy, even though he was a good three years younger than Louis. He entered the number into his phone, but didn’t throw the card away. He wanted to keep the card forever. Sure, Harry had had great sex in the past few years, but he’d never craved someone like this before, no guy or girl. And he’d had plenty of both in his bed by this point.

His hands were shaking a little as he stared at the contact, finally pressing the call button. It was a mobile phone, so he hoped it was his personal phone and not something from the office. That was probably the landline.

The phone rang for exactly four rings when Harry heard the click and a soft, “Hello?”

*****

Lottie could see that her older brother seemed distracted and kept checking his phone while they got lunch together at a pub. They sure did love a good, greasy pub lunch. They spent the rest of the day roaming around town. Louis was the best brother to shop with. He didn’t mind Lottie freaking out over a designer bag or a sick pair of shoes. She was studying fashion, after all.

Louis hugged her extra tight when it was time for her to go back to the dorms, then got in the car to drive home. He had quite a good few hours of driving to do and it was getting dark.

He almost jumped when his phone started going off. He had different ringtones for different people so he was sure this was someone not from his contacts, suddenly remembering the curly haired lad once again. He took a deep breath before hitting the answer button on his steering wheel, giving a meek hello.

“Am I speaking to Louis Tomlinson? This is Harry, Styles.”

Louis almost wanted to pull over right then. Fuck, this guy had such a sensual voice. He talked real slowly, like a drawl, but a very North English accent type of drawl, not the annoying American kind. He also had a goddamn rasp happening, and Louis wasn’t sure if he’d ever heard a voice this arousing before.

“Yes, this is he,” Louis said quickly. He didn’t want him to hang up on him just cause he was obsessing over his voice and took too long to respond.

“Am I making you nervous?” Harry teased, and Louis could hear the short laugh he gave.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Louis turned the sass on. “Well, no. I was actually just imagining what that voice would sound like screaming out my name in pure pleasure.”

Louis could hear Harry’s breath hitch at that, smirking to himself before continuing. “Of course, I could make you scream just as loud from either the bottom or the top.”

He could really imagine it now. Harry, tall and gangly, in his bed, his wild curls splayed over the pillow, groaning out his name as Louis fucked him into oblivion, or even better, rode him into oblivion. He was sure Harry had a very nice cock.

“We just met today, I don’t even know you, and I’m fucking hard over here, because of you,” Harry growled into the phone, his voice low. He had a hand pressed over his bulge. Technically he was sitting in his bed, well, half sitting and half laying down, but he was still in his clothes from earlier, and the rough and tight jeans were really starting to get uncomfortable. “That’s twice today, actually.”

“Is it?” Louis laughed freely. He was definitely aroused, too, but he was not going to give Harry the satisfaction of knowing that right away. Playing hard to get was Louis’s favourite thing to do.

Harry gave a short whine, which went straight to Louis’s cock, and he had a raging hard on now.

“Calm down, I’m driving. I might just total my car if you keep making sounds like that.”

Harry laughed evilly. “See, you’re not the only one that can tease, Mister Tomlinson. I’m in bed right now, and if I wanted, I could totally just wank myself to the sound of your voice. It would be the best orgasm I’ve had in months.”

“Why, haven’t been getting enough lately?” Louis snipped before he could stop himself. He had just assumed Harry got a lot of attention. Who wouldn’t want to fuck Harry? He was perfect. He was god incarnated. And Louis hadn’t even seen him naked yet. Now that was a sight he couldn’t wait for.

“Actually, I have been getting plenty enough but there is something about you,” Harry admitted softly. He was not at all afraid of showing some vulnerability. He was never afraid of being open with people.

Louis wanted to be snarky, but it was more than just Harry’s words that made him stop. It was the way he said it, the softness in his voice. Louis didn’t like to get all sappy or start talking about his feelings and everything.

“Was that too much?”  
“No, just unexpected,” Louis smiled. “Like you pointed out, we barely know each other. We also both have hard ons, so I wasn’t expecting that.”

“Why should I hide my feelings?” Harry asked simply, and Louis imagined him shrugging with that dopey smile on his face. “I want to be open. I’m still hard and I have my jeans open, I’m basically about to jerk off.”

“I wish I could jerk off,” Louis grumbled under his breath.

“I heard that,” Harry chuckled. “I really am very honoured to know that I’m not the only one here feeling like a randy teenager.”

Louis heard a moan after that. “Are you actually shaking the pole right now, while I’m driving?!” he said incredulously.

Harry only laughed, then moaned again.

“You, mister Styles, are going to be the absolute death of me!”


End file.
